


i wanna be close to you (and that's all i wanna do right now)

by ndhzt



Series: BLUE NEIGHBOURHOOD [1]
Category: EXO (Band), Z.Tao (Musician)
Genre: Aromantic Character, Aromantic Relationship, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ndhzt/pseuds/ndhzt
Summary: Although Jongdae wasn't his first choice, he didn't mind.





	i wanna be close to you (and that's all i wanna do right now)

    Zitao was attached to Jongdae, metaphorically and physically. Whether his head was resting on his hyung’s shoulder, lap, or his hands were intertwined with Jongdae's own, Zitao would end up in some way of contact with him. It was known that the youngest of EXO-M was rather clingy- he was always glued to Junmyeon's side or Sehun’s arm, at one point he had tried to hang onto Chanyeol, but he moved too much for him to wiggle in comfortably, and god forbid the man  _ laugh _ while he was lying on him.

   Although Jongdae wasn't his first choice, he didn't mind; he knew that even while Zitao had his arms wrapped around their leader or maknae, the boy’s gaze would inevitably be drawn to him.

   It wasn't subtle, not in the slightest bit. Zitao would openly stare the elder down with an indistinguishable glimmer in his eyes and his bottom lip caught in between his teeth, and at times he would be staying rather still (at least for someone who constantly fidgeted with any piece of jewelry or clothing in sight). Other members would point it out to Jongdae, asking if he noticed or if he found it strange- to which he would respond yes, he has noticed and no, it wasn't strange, in fact it only made him rather curious as to what Zitao was thinking each time he caught his eyes. He never questioned him though, he knew how the younger was, if he had an issue or any pressing matter, he would've already been informed.

   Jongdae had grown used to it all very quickly, it became almost routine for him. Zitao would either shadow him to wait for when he could lay down on him or cling on to someone and stare and stare and stare- until he was dragged away into a conversation or distracted by a meal. It wasn't very odd to him, Jongdae thought maybe Zitao was just admiring him, or perhaps he just liked using him as a pillow and would zone out hard and Jongdae happened to be in his point of vision each and every time.

   It was when Zitao ended up in his room at midnight did he ever suspect it was something more.

   Now, for the record, waking up to a tall, lanky man hovering over you with dark shadows covering any discernible features was not Jongdae's most favorite thing, if he had been any wider awake he probably would have yelled in fright or kicked at him, but with his muscles aching from their constant practicing and the exhaustion settled in his bones he went for just lifting his arm and letting out an inviting grunt to the intruder, knowing exactly who it was by the jade bracelet they were fidgeting with

   A moment passed, and Zitao was curled up by his side, his position much more tentative and held back than how he would usually be, but Jongdae didn't say or mention anything, he only pulled him a bit closer and adjusted him to lay on his chest. A hum had escaped Zitao at that point, the sound verging on a whine as Jongdae kept having to shift around, but he soon fell silent once they both were comfortable. Jongdae then remembered he himself wasn't one for cuddles, he only allowed a certain amount of people and a certain amount of times each for any close, longstanding physical affection, but he knew he had to let Zitao have a little extra time, and he could feel the internal struggling and confusion the boy was having even while drifting off back to sleep.

   Zitao needed to figure out how he felt towards Jongdae. Whether it was just a very strong friendly type of affection or something more, his hyung would wait for him to figure it out. Besides, Jongdae had his own mess to deal with, and Zitao always looked at peace once they were together.

**Author's Note:**

> ee its 4AM n this probably doesnt make sense  
> (tao is aroace but doesn't fully know it yet !! title is from the troye sivan song "Talk Me Down" n is my personal favorite ^^)


End file.
